


Kiss of Innocence

by Zelan



Category: The Steep and Thorny Way (Cat Winters)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelan/pseuds/Zelan





	Kiss of Innocence

It’s hard to stop myself from smiling, but I squash the urge. We’ve been playing this game forever now, and I’ve gotten good at it. It won’t be easy for Fleur and Laurence to wake me up today.  
Even though my eyes are closed, I know who’s on what side. Fleur’s kisses are so light and quick, it’s almost like they’re not there. Laurence’s are firmer and a little bit sloppy. The hardest part of playing this game was reminding myself not to wipe the spittle off my cheek after each of his kisses.  
He’s gotten a little neater, which makes it easier. I’ve been lying here for a long time now, not moving a muscle as each of them take turns kissing my face. I’m proud of myself. No one can wake me up now.  
Someone’s mouth presses against mine and my eyes fly open.  
Laurence smiles toothily at me. “I win! I woke Snow White!”  
“No fair!” Fleur whines. I’m about to agree with her before she continues, “I didn’t get to kiss Hanalee on the lips!” She scoots closer to me and leans in, giving me a neat, prim kiss.  
The both of them look extremely pleased with themselves and I can’t help but smile now. “That’s not in the rules! You’re only supposed to kiss my cheeks,” I protest. “That doesn’t count.”  
“Rules can change,” Laurence argues, and Fleur bobs her head along with her big brother. “Besides, it’s two against three! That means we win.”  
“Okay, fine, you win that one,” I say. “But next time just play the regular way.”  
I lie back down so we can start the game again. But even as Fleur begins with her signature delicate peck, I think to myself that it wouldn’t be so bad to kiss them both again.  
Maybe someone else should be Snow White next time.


End file.
